1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fixtures and devices for supporting and positioning fabric, drapery, and bed canopy materials, and more particularly to ring fixtures that are attached to vertical or horizontal surfaces and have outwardly extending rings to support lengths of fabric to form decorative bed canopy and window drapery arrangements.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are several patents which disclose various fixtures and devices for supporting and positioning drapery fabrics and valances for canopy beds.
Gilley et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,505, 5,377,740, and 5,392,839 disclose a multipurpose window treatment support device for supporting various lengths, sizes and types of curtain and drapery material in a variety of different decorative treatment arrangements. The device comprises an elongated thin flat holder containing a number of openings of different sizes and shapes along its length with an elongate rod extending across its lower portion. The holders are vertically mounted in front of an area to be decorated and looped sections of material are passed from its back to its front through one or more of the openings or looped over the rod after which the looped sections are fluffed out or draped in front of the holder.
Hansen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,837 discloses a ceiling suspended bed canopy comprising frame formed of rigid material which may be bent to an arched position suspended from the ceiling by lines and over which a conventional fabric canopy cover is removably received.
Denney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,137 discloses a bed canopy support and assembly comprising four supports fastened together in a rectangular configuration, each having a channel-shaped valance support member and an L-shaped drapery and canopy support member projecting downwardly from the valance support member. Hook and loop fasteners are provided on each support for attaching a valance drapery and canopy to the support.
Steel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,727 discloses a kit for converting a bed into a four-poster including pelments that are secured to the ceiling above the sides and ends of the bed and corner posts pivotally connected with the pelments which are positioned at the four corners of the bed.
McMullen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,482 discloses a valance support for a canopy bed comprising ceiling mounted supports with first and second flat side portions disposed at substantially right angles to one another. The supports are secured to the ceiling above the four corners of a bed and elastic cords are stretched between the first and second sides of the supports. Corner draperies are suspended from the supports by drapery hooks hooked in apertures in the side portions. A canopy is secured to the supports by brackets, and an outside ruffle disposed around the peripheral edges of the bed is attached to the elastic cords by drapery hooks.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by fabric supporting ring fixtures that are used to create decorative bed canopy and window drapery arrangements. A corner ring fixture has a central body portion configured to be supported in a first plane from a support surface and a pair of fabric receiving ring elements each having an outer circumferential portion extending outwardly from the central body portion in a second plane different from the first plane. An intermediate ring fixture has a central body portion configured to be supported from a support surface and a fabric receiving ring element with an outer circumferential portion extending perpendicularly outward therefrom. The fabric receiving ring elements have a central circular opening sized to pass fabric and drapery materials therethrough and to support the fabric and drapery materials in decorative arrangements. Typically, the corner ring fixtures are installed on a flat surface above a bed or window in spaced apart relation and allow a length of fabric material to be passed through its ring elements to selectively make a transition from a first horizontal plane to a second horizontal plane angularly offset therefrom or to make a transition from a horizontal plane to a vertical plane, and the intermediate ring fixtures are installed on a flat surface between the spaced apart corner ring fixtures to support lengths of fabric material passed through the corner ring fixtures.